


American Ideal

by Violsva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artist Steve Rogers, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Steve’s not the ideal woman.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	American Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Dreamwidth](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/100337.html).

Steve’s not the ideal woman. She definitely wasn’t before, either, but now, now that she’s six feet tall, covered with muscles but her breasts barely larger than they used to be, if you wanted the ideal woman you definitely wouldn’t look at Steve Rogers.

You might look at Peggy Carter. Probably not, not once you got to know her—Steve’s never known the kind of guy who talked about the ideal woman to include the ability to punch your teeth in—but by looks, yes. Peggy looks like a pin-up, except that her skirts are longer.

Not that Steve’s absently drawn her in pin-up poses, or anything. Not often, anyway.


End file.
